project_peacockfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaer
Flaer is an Arrancar Dragon of Las Noches. Appearance Flaer stands at a towering seven feet, eleven inches tall. Her skin, as it can be seen, is a light lavender with darker purple scales running over her body and covering up what some would consider her 'naughty bits'. Her eyes are a glowing gold that glows very slightly due to her reiatsu being of the same color. Her hair is a burning crimson color and is long enough that it reaches to her elbows. It's slightly wavy but not to the point of being overly curly though it's very thick. From the bottom of her knees all the way down, her legs are scaled and bowed back like that of a cat's in the way that it's shaped. The purple scales are all over her lower legs and her feet end in three toed clawed feet that have rather large pads on the bottom of them that can grip at surfaces that she's standing on. She also has a long tail that's almost as long as she is tall and ends in a red plume of red hair-like fur. Personality Flaer is similar to a stereotypical wise-dragon figure. Always throwing out different types of sayings that she's heard over the years and even some that she's figured out from her own experiences. She is highly protective of those that she feels are in need of her assistance and highly disagrees when personal issues are brought into a situation where they're not needed or called for. She is rather stoic and tries to maintain an air of indifference but this is very difficult even for someone as old as her to keep up when someone is acting as though they could not care less about something she's attempting to point out. She doesn't affiliate herself with being an arrancar, shinigami or human, Flaer believes that she is of a completely different race known as dragon hollows. Whether they're real or not, she believes that they are and that she's one of them. When it comes to the mention of lost family, Flaer is very sympathetic and will help the person as much as she possibly can regardless of reace. She may not have all the words but she's willing to listen and share her own experience with the person. History be added... Statistics Powers and Abilities Soul-body Separation: Two middle class Hollow, Shrieker and Acidwire, have been shown using this ability. This technique allows a Hollow to forcibly extract a living spirit from his/her body. It is usually not used because Hollows tend to go after Pluses, who have no physical or living body to speak of. Acidwire used this on his younger sister, Orihime, so she could see and converse with him. Shrieker used it for more sinister means, causing the young boy Yūichi Shibata to be trapped within the body of a parakeet for three months while the Hollow chased him. The soul is still attached by the Chain of Fate and can be saved.34, but if it is broken (in Yūichi's case), the soul can prevent the Encroachment so long as he/she is placed inside a soulless body or animal. Acidic Touch: Many Hollows, like Shrieker and Acidwire, have displayed this ability, although Rukia implies all Hollows possess this power. When a Hollow grabs a Human with their hands, the spot where the person was grabbed is burned as if acid were poured onto it. This occurred when Orihime was grabbed by the leg, and when Chad's back was wounded. These wounds seem to allow the Hollow's reiatsu to seep into the person, causing great pain to the victim. The wounds can heal if given enough time, and it is unknown if this ability works on Shinigami or other spiritually powerful beings. Weapon: Dragon's Tail OOC Note: This section is simply called 'weapon' because Flaer does not have a zanpakuto nor does she have any kind of release shikai/bankai/resurreccion/volstandig, none of those. Flaer's weapon normally looks like a necklace around her neck. It stands out in a strange contrast against her purple scales and skin but it's a little easier to see that way. If it were a complimentary color, it would be far harder to see with it blending into her body. The necklace comes off and Flaer can enlarge it using her reiatsu. It's large enough that she has to use both hands to hold onto it while she's twirling it with her own acrobatic fighting style. She uses a mixture of brute force and elegance to fight while sometimes involving her reiatsu so that she can keep a hold of the tricky blade. If she were to lose control or lose her grip on the blade, it could come back around through the sheer force and cut her. This is an extremely difficult weapon to use. Shooting Star of the Violet Dragon Creates a sphere made of spirit energy in the palm of her hands and shoots it into the sky. The sphere then explodes and scatters large meteor like attacks all around the area at great speed. Each attack, when makes an impact on the ground or on a target is equal to that of a Cero. As the smaller meteors move away, their attack strength becomes half of what it would be if it were up close. Five turn cooldown. True Nature Covering herself in reiatsu, Flaer takes the form of a large reiatsu dragon and charges headlong against any foe that she aims at at intense speeds. Upon impact, a massive explosion takes forth. Four turn cooldown. Flame Burst Flaer holds her circular sword in front of her, letting reiatsu gather into the center of it to shoot forth a volley of purple-tinged flames in a singular direction. Three turn cooldown.